Basic mechanisms of the secretory process are studied in cells of the rat pancreas, salivary and lacrimal glands. Techniques utilized include light and electron microscopy, enzyme- and immunocytochemistry, radioautography, and biochemistry. Major areas of investigation are: (1) localizing of secretory and cellular proteins in developing and adult salivary glands using fluorescent and colloidal gold immunolabeling procedures; (2) experimental pathology and lysosome function in salivary glands; (3) structure and permeability properties of junctional complexes in rat salivary glands; and (4) the role of salivary duct cells in protein reabsorption.